Talk:PortableListUsers
About that lock #You included update on translation's "inside", but you said "English only". It should be "outside". #Your table, in customizationInfo, used . every that template wastes 4 byte for translation. #Same template occured wrong syntax highright. painted table to red. ＊Lac＊(♪) 22:14, May 6, 2019 to 22:26, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :Are you referring to the changelog? ::Yes for first one. ＊Lac＊(♪) 22:28, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::If you don't know what I'm saying, go to Patrick's contribution and you can see "En only changelog" on /pl translation's summary.--＊Lac＊(♪) 13:55, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :#I want it to be in English only, but to appear on all pages. :#Not an issue. :#Not sure what you mean. Could you provide a screenshot or something? :: ::#Rail and some users doesn't wanted. Should be collapsed. ::#What the, You only fix issues!? Aren't seen why my talk always red!? ::#Here.--＊Lac＊(♪)22:12, May 7, 2019 to 22:19, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :::#I think it's fine the way it is. I'd prefer not to have a bunch of interlanguage changelogs that need updating. :::#It doesn't need fixing... :::#I don't see the problem. ::: ::For 3: Use source mode.--＊Lac＊(♪) 13:45, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Suggestions Two things: # I'm getting a 414 Request URI Too Long error when obtaining a list of all restricted-long users with 0 or more edits. One way to solve that is to POST instead of GET that request (POST bodies accept much more data than URL parameters) but the fact is the ucusers parameters can't list more than 50 users at once, so implementing some batching there would be useful. # It could be useful to add a configuration option for disabling avatars in the list, because loading 100 avatars on a list with 100 users certainly slows things down. -- Cube-shaped 16:18, July 6, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. #Will do when I have time. #Done! :Let me know if you have any other suggestions. Your update makes more heavier I claim "About that lock"'s 3 again for translated doc's source.--＊Lac＊(♪) 00:27, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :I'm sorry but I still don't see a problem. Someone did and reverted because of "About that lock"'s 1, and another someone deleted my mention, saying "only english allowed for here".--＊Lac＊(♪) 12:15, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :The page is fine as it is. Is it a standard format for you?--＊Lac＊(♪) 00:56, November 12, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, all of my Changelog sections are English-only, so that translators don't have to keep updating them. I don't think anyone would understand unless the local rules are written in the Doc translation guidelines, but where did you write "My update logs are limited to English"?--＊Lac＊(♪) 21:17, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Weird behavior on ListUsers It looks like the script replaces the table on when invoked from that page, leaving the modal content blank. Just thought this odd behavior should be mentioned somewhere so it can potentially be fixed in the future, lol. -- Cube-shaped 18:03, February 20, 2020 (UTC) :At least on mobile it works fine for me. Could be a desktop only class name issue I suppose.